When consumers make online purchases or purchases using mobile devices, they are often forced to enter card information into the mobile device for payment. Due to the small screen size and keyboard interface on a mobile device, such entry is generally cumbersome and prone to errors. Users may use many different cards for purchases, such as gift cards, debit cards, credit cards, stored value cards, and other cards. Information entry difficulties are multiplied for a merchant attempting to process mobile payments on mobile devices for multiple transactions.
Current applications for obtaining payment information from a payment card require a precise positioning of the card in the scan. Typically, a box is presented on the user interface of the user computing device. The user is required to precisely line the card up within the box to allow the user computing device to recognize the card.
Even with proper techniques, current optical character recognition processes, systems, and algorithms, are occasionally prone to extracting incorrect data from the card images. Current applications do not utilize other available data, such as barcodc data to improve the extraction process.